


Pining endlessly

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eventually Getting Together, First chapter is technically a text fic, Hamburr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Alex is pining after Burr. Aaron is pining after Hamilton.Their friends are sick of it and decide to startOPERATION:Get Aaron and Alex together because their driving is crazy.Turtleboi:we might need to change the title.





	1. Chapter 1

TurtleBoi added Helpless,NeverSatisfied,AndPeggy,BaguetteFucker,Macaroni and bitch please, Tailordude, and Madisin, to the chat.

TurtleBoi:We all know why we're here right?

NeverSatisfied:to get Alex and Aaron together because their driving us insane

Madisin:you think you got it bad. It's always 'oh James Alex is so cute. His nose does this little wrinkle thing when he laughs and when he's embarrassed his ears turn red and he's the cutest thing ever'. 

Madisin:seriously I'm gonna puke if they don't stop pining over each other

BaguetteFucker:Not as bad as? 'Guys Aaron is way too hot. Yesterday he touch my hand and I swear my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. He's just the greatest guy I've met. He totally helped this lady and he was so sweet' 

Macaroni and Bitch please: okay. I think you win that. 

AndPeggy:uh no. 'Peggy do you think Alex is single. What if he isn't and he's hiding it? What if he dosen't like me back. What if he's still hung up up on Eliza?'

Helpless: I highly doubt it. I'm dating Maria. And he's been oogling at Aaron for so long I'm pretty sure that that'd they'd be married

NeverSatisfied: Oooh. How's it going with Maria btw?

TurtleBoi:guys? We're in this chat to get Alex and Aaron together not to discuss Maria and Eliza

BaguetteFucker:I would like to here about that later mon Ami

Tailordude:really Laf 

BaguetteFucker: what? Someone has to keep track of all the gossip

TurtleBoi:guys!

NeverSatisfied:sorry

Helpless:srry

AndPeggy:sorry mate ;)

Tailordude:okay we need a plan

BaguetteFucker: how about we lock them in a room and wait for them to confess 

Tailordude:wtf. That sounds like a terrible idea no offense

BaguetteFucker: I got it from a movie

NeverSatisfied:?

BaguetteFucker: the parent trap 

TurtleBoi: that makes sense

Tailordude:I get it 

AndPeggy:totally 

Helpless: I've heard worse ideas

Madisin: okay but where? They already share a dorm room. There's not much else-

Madisin: why do I get the feel Thomas is grinning like an evil villain?

Macaroni and bitch please: because I am

BaguetteFucker: things are about to get wild

Tailordude:really fast

Macaroni and bitch please: we lock them in a closet. The one in my dorm room since it dosen't open from the inside. They'd totally talk their feelings out since they had no other choice

Macaroni and bitch please: okay it's been five minutes have you died or is my plan so good you all collectively rushed over to congratulate me?

TurtleBoi: no no it's just

Madisin: slightly less deadly than I thought It'd be

NeverSatisfied: yeah

AndPeggy: totes

Helpless: I thought you'd put them in a burning house or smthing

Tailordude: see that's what I thought

BaguetteFucker: a BURRning house? ;)

TurtleBoi: fucking God Laf

Madisin: I actually laughed when I read that

Macaroni and bitch please: then you need to be taking to an emergency room rn

Macaroni and bitch please:but srsly my plan?

NeverSatisfied: why not?

Tailordude: yeah. It can't kill em to spend a few hours in a closet

TurtleBoi: the parents agree its officially done. 

Tailordude:parents?

AndPeggy: you and Ange are the mom friends of this group

Helpless: yep. You carry bandaids and you help us with our homework plus your oldest. 

NeverSatisfied: I don't know how to feel about this

Tailordude: me neither


	2. Chapter 2

To say Alex and Aaron were dancing around each other was an understatement. They were tangoing, cha cha sliding, Macarena-ing around each other. 

It was truly sickeningly frustrating. 

So their friends put plan:get Alex and Arron together before we all die of frustration into action. 

Their still working on the name. 

-|-

Alex was frustrated. He was locked in a closet with one of his best friends and his crush and there was zero space so they were practically pushed up against each other even though they each pressed against a wall. 

"So...". Alex trailed off, trying to look anywhere but Aaron's face. 

"Yes?". Aaron asked, fiddling with his hands. 

"Okay guys this isn't funny. Let us out!". Alex shouted again but like the last half hour no one answered. 

"I don't think their coming back". 

Alex scoffed "no shit Sherlock".

They stood in silence for a while, Alex brooding and Aaron thinking. "Why did they lock us in here?".

Alex shrugged but Thomas could barely see him in the darkness of the closet. "I dunno. Something about telling our true feelings or something like that".

Aaron hummed and sunk back into thought. 

"What are your true feelings about me Alexander?". He asked and Alex almost shivered at the use of his full name. 

"Well I think your nice. And a good roommate. And even though you barely express your opinions in the office you still manage to get your point across. And if I'm being completely honest. Your kinda cute".

Alex was sure his cheeks were in fire. 

"W-well what about you. How do you feel about me Aaron?". Alex asked, nervous about what Aaron would say. 

"I think your a good roommate. And your nice when you need to be. You have this, I don't know, charismatic charm. And you make your opinions heard. Your efficient. And a prick. But your also pretty cute so I'll allow it".

Alex grins. 

"Did you, Aaron Burr just admit I'm cute?". 

Aaron flushes. "Don't be ridiculous".

"Am I adorable?".

"This closet must be airtight".

"Am I handsome, Burr?".

"You must be losing oxygen".

They lock eyes and a moment later burst out laughing. Alex sighs happily, wiping his eyes. 

He notices he's closer to Aaron then he realized. 

He could see Aaron's eyes, always hungrily sniffing out information. 

His nose sometimes stuck in the air in a snobby, but adorable way. 

His lips. Plump. A nice color that was lighter then his skin. And usually in a smirk 

Alex dosen't hesitate as he leans in and kisses Aaron, growing more hungry as Burr kisses back. His hands go to Aaron's waist and Aaron's hands find themselves wrapped in Alex's hair. 

They step bake for a break, panting heavily. 

"That was really good". Alex says between pants. 

"I'm good at a lot of things Alexander". Aaron purred. 

That was all it took to bring Alex back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy: Operation HamBurr successfully completed!
> 
> Alex:HamBurr?
> 
> Peggy: it's your ship name
> 
> Aaron:oh god


End file.
